


Addition: Balkan Blood

by Shamandalie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, lahmsteiger as an established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamandalie/pseuds/Shamandalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I want him to fuck you while I'm watching. And then I want to fuck him.'<br/>That is literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addition: Balkan Blood

Philipp mumbles something in his sleep and shifts even closer, hiding his face in crook of Bastian's neck.

"Fips...?"

"Mhm...?"

Bastian slowly puts Philipp's head back on the pillow and sits.

"Do you remember when Edin Džeko almost raped you during a match?"

Philipp opens his eyes.

"What?"

"You know, you both were running..."

"Yeah, I know, I remember, but why are you asking about something so stupid so early in the morning?"

"Well. We're playing Manchester City today and..."

Philipp snorts.

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

"No. I want him to fuck you while I'm watching. And then I want to fuck him."

Philipp blinks. And then blinks again. He looks at Bastian, searching for some signs that younger man is joking.

"You're serious. You're bloody serious, Bastian."

Bastian laughs.

"You look so scandalized, babe."

He leans down and kisses Philipp on the mouth, delicately biting older man's lower lip.

"C'mon," he murmurs, "We can take him here after the match. We'll make all of his wet dreams come true. We need to add something to our sex life. Some balkan blood, maybe."

Philipp pets Bastian's cheek while the man waits for the answer.

"Fine. Let's fuck him."

***

 

Bastian spots Džeko in the tunnel just minutes before the kick off. He immediately puts his most flirtatious smile on his face.

Edin smiles at him when he says 'hi', and they hug, because why not. Bastian knows he smells great and that good perfume are big turn on for most of the men. He isn't wrong - after they pull away, something in the way Džeko looks at him changes.

Bastian decides that directness is a way to go.

"I know you would give a lot just to fuck Philipp Lahm", Edin's eyes widen in shock and confusion, "But no worries, I know that feeling."

He stops for a second, making sure man understood what he just said.

"What would you say about fucking him today?"

Bosnian is looking at him a bit scared, and very interested.

"I'm not joking, Edin. Just offering you a threesome with me and Philipp Lahm."

Džeko bites his lip.

"Yes?"

Bastian smiles widely.

***

 

Edin expects this all to be some stupid joke when he stands outside Manchester City's hotel in Munich, and waits for Lahm and Schweinsteiger to take him from there. He actually believes that Bayern captains are some murderous Bonnie and Clyde more than he believes that he's going to have sex with with them. He is shaking, almost visibly, when car finally arrives and Lahm is waving at him from front seat.

"Get in", he says.

Edin opens the door and nervously slides into backseat.

"Can you please buckle your seatbelt?", asks Schweinsteiger from driver's seat and Bosnian thinks this is surreal.

They drive off and Edin is very nervous and weirdly turned on at the same time. He becomes even more aroused when he notices that Bastian is holding steering wheel just with his left hand, right lying high on Lahm's thigh, thumb caressing it slowly. During one stop on traffic lights Bastian leans and kisses Philipp. Something very similar to purr escapes older man's lips and Edin is so painfully hard already.

***

 

They enter some flat, Edin doesn't know to who it belongs. Bastian throws his jacket on the couch and goes to the room on their left.

"I'll bring some wine", he shouts.

Philipp stands in front of Edin, so close that taller man can feel the warmth radiating from him. All of the sudden he feels that his lips are dry, so he licks them.

"I don't think we'll need wine, Bastian.", says Philipp when his vice captain comes back to the room.

He stands on his tippy toes and kisses Edin, who kisses back right away, pulling German closer, sliding his hand into Philipp's hair. God, he wanted it for so long he barely can contain himself. 

He licks back of Philipp's mouth when he feels someone taking his hand from Lahm's hair and suddenly there's three of them. Edin doesn't stop kissing; Bastian presses his body to Philipp's back and kisses his lover's head, then ear, then neck, and Fips moans. Edin opens his eyes just to meet Schweinsteiger's lustful stare. Bastian doesn't break eye contact when he's biting Philipp's neck. He slides his hands under shorter man's shirt, slowly untucking it.

Edin drops to his knees and Lahm looks at him for a brief moment, before Bastian turns his head into his direction and kisses him passionately. Džeko unzips Philipp's jeans and they fall to his ankles. Bosnian doesn't even notice the sound of keys falling on the wooden floor, he's so concentrated on sliding man's pants off his erect cock. Bayern's captain gasps into Bastian's mouth when he suddenly feels air on his sensitive member. And then he violently grabs Bastian's arm, probably leaving bruises, when Edin takes his full lenght into his mouth at first take.  
Philipp thinks he won't last long; not with Bastian's mouth on his neck, not with Bastian's hands massaging his nipples and more certainly not with Edin swallowing him up and down so vigorously like he's been paid to do it. He already sees stars in front of his eyes. Basti notices it.

"Let's go to bed", he whispers into Philipp's ear and tucks his hand into Edin's hair, pulling him off the cock he was sucking.

Edin looks at him, lips parted and wet, breathing loudly, and God, Bastian could fuck him right there. But he just takes Fips' hand and guides him to the bedroom. Philipp, submissively, lets Bastian lay him on their bed.

Edin stands in bedroom door, looking questioningly at Schweinsteiger.

"Come here. I'm going to prepare him for you."

Džeko sits on the back of the bed and looks at Bastian grabbing lube and condoms from the nightstand.

Philipp sighs when he feels his lover's warm mouth on his lips and cold, wet finger pressed to his hole at the same time.

"Ready, babe?"

Philipp nods and Bastian slides one finger into him. Older man furrows his eyebrows at the sensation, but slowly starts to relax. Edin thinks he might explode just from watching this, and then Bastian adds another finger, causing loud moan from Lahm, and Bosnian really can't take it anymore.

"My turn", he says with rough voice and Schweinsteiger smirks at him.

He slowly pulls out his fingers and takes a condom in his hand. He shifts closer to Edin and kisses him on the jaw while putting a condom on his, already leaking, cock.

"Treat my captain right", Bastian whispers and gets off the bed, then sits in the armchair nearby.

But Edin's attention is focused only on Philipp by then. Smaller man is looking at him, biting his lip, gaze full of lust.

Džeko puts Lahm's legs over his shoulders and enters him slowly. Philipp moans when he starts to move, creating a fast rhythm which draws them both close to the edge.

"Philipp", says Bastian but man is ignoring him, completely concentrated on feeling Edin's dick inside him, on Edin's mouth bitting his collarbone.

"Philipp. Look at me."

This time man complies and Bastian can see his sweaty face, parted lips and furrowed eyebrows as he's being fucked into the mattress.

"Don't look back."

Philipp moans loudly but keeps his gaze fixed on naked Bastian, who is slowly stroking his own erect member.

"God, you're so hot."

Bastian looks how Philipp moves up and down the mattress while Edin thrusts deep inside him, hitting prostate every single time. And then Philipp is almost whining, his face twists in a grimace of almost unbearable pleasure, his muscles tense and he's moaning so loudly, so obscene, and all of that looking directly in Bastian's eyes. He never wanted to come at someone's face as much as he wants to in this moment.

Edin thrusts into Philipp few more times and then he also comes, shuddering. He rolls off the smaller man and they lay next to each other for a few minutes, trying to catch a breath.

And then Bastian stands up and sits on the bed. He kisses Philipp slowly on the mouth, cupping his cheek. Philipp covers his hand with his own and squeezes it gently. Bastian smiles at him and turns to Edin.

"Will you bottom for me?"

Džeko nods.

"Roll on your stomach."

He does. Bastian slowly spreads his legs and sits between them. Then he leans down and kisses dimples on Edin's back, and curve of his ass after. Philipp sits ans starts massaging Džeko's back, while Bastian covers his fingers in lube.

Basti slides his index finger in when Philipp delicately bites Edin's neck. Man under him tenses, but he doesn't care. He's painfully hard, has been for too long now, and he doesn't have time to make Džeko feel perfectly comfortable.

"Can I put it in already?", he asks, tip of his cock already pushing Edin's hole.

Džeko nods again and Bastian almost violently thrusts deep inside him, his mind going blank for a moment.

"So tight", he moans.

His hips crash on Džeko's ass with every fast thrust and Edin is gasping for air.

"Hey, hey", Philipp places one hand on Bastian's back and second on his chest, "Slow down, honey. You're not going to last long like this."

Bastian looks at him and moans, but slows down the pace.

"Good", Philipp murmurs and kisses Bastian's shoulder. He puts his hand on his lover's ass, "Yeah, slower. Yeah, move like that-"

He controls the pace by pushing Bastian's ass further and letting it go. Edin starts moaning loudly under them.

"Oh, babe", whispers Bastian and kisses Philipp. He slowly pushes in and out few times.

"Well, I guess now you can fasten up"

Basti starts moving faster and Philipp lets him go. He sits behind the pair, watching how Bastian's cock disappears in Džeko's hole, how sweat streams down his back, how all of his muscles tense when he comes.

Bastian pulls off shakingly and falls back, boneless, right into Philipp's arms. Older man hugs him tightly while he's panting, trying to catch his breath.

Edin rolls on his back and looks at the couple.

"It was great.", he says.

Philipp nods and Edin suddenly feels out of the place. It didn't feel weird to see these two naked, having sex, but now he looks at Schweinsteiger lying in Lahm's arms and he feels it isn't the sight he should be able to look at. They are so loved up and it feels too intimate.

"I should go", he says.

Philipp nods again and kisses Bastian's head. Edin stands up.

"Will you find way out or do I have to.."

"No, it's fine. Stay here."

Philipp smiles at him. Edin puts his clothes on and leaves.

***

 

They lay like this for a while. Philipp traces something on Bastian's sweaty arm and looks at younger man's face with fondness.

Basti yawns.

"Babe, I think we need a shower."

**Author's Note:**

> (This is bad, my friend.)
> 
> Champions League is inspirational, as you can see.  
> So, how was it?????? Please tell me, shout at my mistakes and cry because I used 'he' like 10000 times.
> 
> I'm p-lahm on tumblr, come and cry about Lahmsteiger with me.


End file.
